


bind the fox until it submits

by decadentbynature



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Strong, calloused fingers wrapped tightly around Naturo's jaw, wrenching his head up so he was forced to look into Sasuke’s dark, burning gaze. Leaning down further, Sasuke pressed a light kiss to his forehead, “You will never know how long I’ve been waiting for this. For years, I suppressed this obsession, this addicting need. I even ran so I wouldn’t have to face it but now I know.”"We can never escape each other."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 478





	bind the fox until it submits

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous!   
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

His teeth cut into the thick leather strap shoved into his mouth. Eyes stretched open wide, sharp moans pushed out between the miniscule gaps between his teeth and the gag, Naruto tugged weakly at the binds holding him captive. His chest strained with each heaved breath. Sweat stood out in fat droplets on his forehead. It rolled in currents down his back, sides and face. Trembling legs rested on Sasuke’s broad shoulders. His ankles were bound together by the same strange rope that kept his wrists tied to the post above him. 

Between his legs, Sasuke was a slow, moving shape of dark colored cloth. Raising and falling, sucking on his cock with a pronounced care, a talented tongue finding all of the sensitive areas that drove him fucking crazy, Sasuke was in no apparent rush. Precum poured out of the slit in a continuous gush. He was right on that precipice of cumming but the cord tied painfully tight around the base of his throbbing cock held it at an excruciating point of almost. Three slender fingers thrust in and out of his twitching hole, stretching him open, playing with his insides. Calloused fingers rubbed against the spasming walls, finding those little spots that made his world bleed white. 

Curling his hands into tight fists, Naruto looked anywhere but the bobbing head of dark hair between his thighs. Every time he accidentally glanced down, dark eyes, burning with terrifying heat and want, met his, sending an electric jolt racing down his spine. While he was desperately trying not to look, Sasuke’s gaze never left him. He watched every twitch, every jolt, every tremble – devouring everything he was being forced to offer. Scalding tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He blinked furiously, refusing to let them fall but a few slipped away despite his fight. It hurt…so why the hell did it feel so terrifying good?! If it wasn’t for the cord, he would’ve cum multiple times by now! He…he didn’t…he didn’t want this…!

There came a soft, smooth chuckle from below him. Jerking in surprise, Naruto’s head shot down just in time to watch Sasuke pull off his cock with a loud, lewd slurp that made him shudder in disgust. Those dark eyes burned into him. With slow, careful, precise movements, Sasuke began to undo his kimono. Naruto found himself captivated by the shifting fabric, unable to look away as inch after inch of pale, smooth skin was revealed. A large, warm hand landed on his bare chest, right above where his heart was beating erratically. Leaning down, Sasuke pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to the corner of his lips. A tingle rushed through his cheeks. Sasuke’s lips were a little dry but they felt good against his own...

“Hard to believe,” he murmured, his hand slowly sliding down towards Naruto’s cock, “just how easy it was to capture you. I had expected you to put up more of a fight, but you walked right into my hands without a fuss.”

Of course he had been easy to capture! Sasuke had come out of nowhere, acted all buddy buddy then threw a weird drug into his face that had immediately knocked him out! If he had known that…this had been his intention, he would have socked him right in that smug face! What…what even was this?! Why was Sasuke doing such a disgusting thing?! Did he truly hate him so much that he would torture him, humiliate him like this?! Fuck…a sob rose up into Naruto’s throat. He just barely managed to bit it back but the hitch of his breath gave him away. Glancing him out of the side of his eye, Sasuke’s amused expression faded. Leaning back, he pushed a hand through his hair, staring down at Naruto with an oddly distant expression. 

“Do you hate it?” Sasuke asked quietly, lightly playing with Naruto’s pubic hairs. 

…What…what kind of question was that?! The answer should be obvious! Of course he fucking hated this! Held down against his will, someone he used to consider a close friend messing with him like this…he couldn’t stand it! He hated how weak it made him feel. He hated…he hated how good it felt…! How no matter how much he begged his body to listen to him, it reacted with the honesty he couldn’t show and that…fuck, that hurt worse than anything else. Glaring up at Sasuke with a rage he couldn’t find the heat to put behind to make it feel genuine, Naruto couldn’t help but to cry out when Sasuke abruptly grabbed his legs, pushing them up to expose his ass. Pressing his knees to his shoulders, Sasuke reached around his legs to give his cock a hard pump, wringing a strangled wail out of him. 

“Well…” Sasuke said in a low, smooth voice that was tinted with icy irritation, “it doesn’t matter. You won’t for much longer.”

Something very hard and very hot brushed against his hole. Naruto went completely still, the breath he was trying to push out lodging in his throat as a massive ball of oxygen. No…he…he couldn’t be serious! He wouldn’t do that! Slowly raising his head to look up at Sasuke with wide, terrified eyes, Naruto got his answer just from the expression on his face. It was like an electrical current was applied to the base of his spine. Wildly shaking his head, he thrashed against Sasuke’s hold. No! Not this! Anything but this! Just enduring his mouth and fingers had almost ruined him, if he put his cock in-! 

Strong, calloused fingers wrapped tightly around his jaw, wrenching his head up so he was forced to look into Sasuke’s dark, burning gaze. Leaning down further, Sasuke pressed a light kiss to his forehead, “You will never know how long I’ve been waiting for this. For years, I suppressed this obsession, this addicting need. I even ran so I wouldn’t have to face it but now I know.”

Sasuke leaned back once more, pressing the head of his rigid cock more firmly to Naruto’s entrance. A muffled scream rippled out of his throat. Tears streaked down his cheeks. His cock twitched with a despicable excitement. Fire burned in the base of his belly. For the first time since this all started, he was glad for the cord around his cock. If it weren’t for that…he knew…a shameful, horrific knowing…that he would cum the moment Sasuke put it in. His body screamed for it, denying the sobbing voice of reason desperately crying out from the depths of his mind. Stroking one hand over Naruto’s heaving chest, Sasuke watched him silently for a moment then said in a voice that was barely a whisper:

“We can never escape each other.”

With those words, he slammed his hips forward, sheathing his entire cock inside of Naruto’s ass. Eyes rolling back into his head, Naruto’s hips strained upwards. A howling wail ripped its way out of his throat. His cock violently twitched, spraying precum everywhere but the cord held firm. A near painful burning pleasure erupted out from the base of his dick, spreading throughout the entirety of his body in a hellish fire. He came without really cumming – his body screaming out in both anguish and elation. Laughing loudly, a spark of deranged glee appearing his dark eyes, Sasuke wrapped a hand tightly around his throbbing, sensitive cock and began to roughly pace in time with his brutal thrusts. 

“So much fuss!” Sasuke panted roughly into his ear, “But the moment I claim this hole, you dry orgasm!”

Squealing shrilly, Naruto tried to jerk away. Too much-! It was too much-! The combination of his ass and cock being stimulated right after he came that hard was too much for him to take-! Good-! Good-! It felt so good! Fear pounded through his veins. He was bucking his hips wildly to meet Sasuke’s movements, encouraging his cock to push even deeper inside of him. Savage pleasure dominated his body, stamping down everything else in his tyrannical hold. He didn’t want this-! He didn’t-! Suddenly, the gag was gone from his mouth, allowing the flood of lewd moans to pour out of him for just a moment before Sasuke lunged down to take possession of his lips in a hard, feral kiss. Their teeth clanged together. His lips immediately began to burn from how roughly Sasuke was moving against him. A hot tongue, tasting of bitter tea, shoved its way into his mouth, spreading that flavor everywhere. 

His head was spinning. The world was blurring into a collage of colors. Cumming…he was going to cum again…but now, he couldn’t! The cord-! The cord around his dick-! He couldn’t cum-! Sasuke pounded into him hard, stirring him up deep inside. He could feel every thrust echoed up into his belly. What strength he had left to resist was steadily failing, crushed underneath the immense pleasure of being fucked by Sasuke. His penis hurt. His butt was going numb. His head was starting to feel so weird! Cumming…he wanted to cum! It hurt-! It hurt so much but still felt so incredibly good-! 

Kissing a line down to his ear, Sasuke murmured, “You wanna cum, huh?”

“Yes-!” Naruto gasped raggedly, bucking his hips. There was no room left for shame or misery. It felt good, it felt so good, he wanted to cum! He wanted to cum already! 

“Then beg. Beg for me to make you cum.” Sasuke shoved his tongue into Naruto’s ear, chuckling low in his throat when that elicited a high pitched whine. 

“Please-!” Naruto howled with hesitation, “I wanna cum! Please let me cum-! It hurts-!”

“What hurts?” Sasuke cooed, giving his cock another harsh pump. 

“My cock-! My cock hurts! Please, Sasuke-! Please let me cum! I wanna cum! Please make my cum with your cock-!”

A hard shudder passed through Sasuke’s body. Pressing his lips to Naruto’s temple in a firm kiss, he murmured, his voice clearly pleased, “Good boy.”

With a hard grunt, he picked up the pace to an even rougher tempo, slamming against Naruto with enough strength to send him jolting forward. Mouth hanging open, his eyes heavy lidded, every inch of his skin coated in sweat, Naruto howled and wailed like a bitch in heat. Sasuke stared at his face, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The pressure building up in the base of his belly was now far beyond unbearable. His penis…his penis was breaking! If he didn’t cum soon, his penis would explode! 

“Pleash-!” Naruto begged, drool running down his chin, “Sasuke-!”

“Together.” Sasuke gasped, pressing in even closer. The combined heat of their bodies made him feel like they were melting into one another, “Together-! Naruto!”

It hurt, it hurt so badly, he could hardly breathe but at Sasuke’s command that they cum together, he realized he wanted nothing more than to cum with him. Clenching his teeth together into an anguished grimace, he fought against the pain to hold on until Sasuke was ready. Thankfully, it didn’t take too much longer. Within a couple of thrusts, Sasuke let out a strangled groan. One large hand flew down to rip the cord away from Naruto’s cock. The same hand wrapped around his pulsing length, stroking him with such intensity, it felt like he was being milked. All it took was one more cruel thrust. Lips stretching open in a silent scream, his eyes rolling back into his head, tongue hanging out of his mouth, Naruto came. His body shuddered violently. Thick white strands exploded out of his cock, splattering all over his stomach, chest and face. Every nerve in his body screamed in ecstasy. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t think. His entire existence surrounded around the sensation of being made to cum and Sasuke cumming inside him. Warmth flooded into his stomach. Sasuke moaned heavily into his ear. Muscular arms wound around him, crushing him to a heaving chest. 

Staring blankly up at the ceiling, Naruto didn’t think about much. When Sasuke gently untied his hands, he didn’t push him away. Instead, he limply returned his embrace, burying his face into his broad shoulder. Kissing the side of his head, Sasuke said softly, “You ever try to leave me and I’ll kill you.”

Naruto heard him but the threat didn’t faze him. Leave? Yeah, there was no chance of that. Just like Sasuke said…there was no escaping one another. He was trapped right here, in Sasuke’s arms, for the rest of his life. It didn’t frighten him, it didn’t enrage him. All he could feel was a strange, disconcerting bliss. This…this was where he was always meant to be, wasn’t it?


End file.
